


Everyone's Gone to the Movies, and We're Alone at Last

by evanescentwoodnymph



Series: Genyatta week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta Week Summer, M/M, snoogles and chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentwoodnymph/pseuds/evanescentwoodnymph
Summary: "They had been planning to do this for weeks. Something relaxing and nothing to do with work. Just a few hours for themselves to spend time together.Or a 'date' as Genji put it."-Genyatta week, day one, Movie Night/Drive In Theater-





	Everyone's Gone to the Movies, and We're Alone at Last

They had been planning to do this for weeks. Something relaxing and nothing to do with work. Just a few hours for themselves to spend time together.    
  
Or a “date” as Genji put it.    
  
While, they had been “dating” for a while, Genji had observed that they seldom do couples-like activities-- like movie night.    
  
Zenyatta was all too happy to participate. He never watched many films in his lifetime, and to do so with his dear student was a privilege.    
  
“What have you chosen for us to watch, Genji?”    
  
“An old film I used to watch as a child,” said the cyborg, pulling it up from a library. The title of the film was  _ Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind.  _ It had been remade plenty of times, but Genji always picked the original-- now almost 100 years old. The story of it was timeless to him, though, and the animation was intriguing. He was certain his sensei would appreciate it.    
  
The two lounged against a folded futon, with a blanket draped over their legs-- not for any practical purpose, but it felt right. Underneath it, Zenyatta curled his fingers with Genji’s, and fixed his optics to the screen.    
  
Genji watched Zenyatta for a moment, then turned his attention to the film as well. A nostalgia bubbled in him as the rich forest came on the screen. But now he could attribute it to new memories as time spent with Zenyatta.    
  


 

As the film ended, Genji shifted a little in his new position resting his head on Zenyatta’s lap. Save for the consistent light strokes on Genji’s neck, Zenyatta had been mostly still and non vocal throughout the film.   
  
“Well, what did you think, Master?” Genji asked as the credits began to scroll.    
  
“I found it to be a very interesting film, Genji. Thank you for showing it to me. There is much we can learn from art-- no matter how old it may be. Topics of prejudice seem to never lose their relevance. I am quite fond of the topic of coexistence,” said Zenyatta, tilting Genji’s head toward him a little. “And what do you feel having watched it again?”    
  
“Good,” Genji replied, flipping over to look at Zenyatta. “I was just thinking that it feels special for me to have watched it with you-- now I have even better memories associated with it.” He kissed his lover’s hand.    
  
Genji watched Zenyatta’s head tilt downward a little. Throughout the years, he had become an expert at understanding his body language, and he knew that Zenyatta was humbled in this moment-- something like a blush for the omnic. He leaned up and kissed the junction on his face that resembled a mouth. Zenyatta’s lights pulsed.   
  
“We should have more dates, Master.”    
  
“I agree, Genji.” 

  
Genji smiled and kissed him again.    
  
“Maybe next time you can show  _ me _ something new?”    
  
“That could be interesting. I would have to think on it, I would want it to be just as memorable as tonight has been,” Zenyatta said, placing a palm on his student’s cheek. It was a welcomed challenge to him, for he had already shown Genji many things that he had considered personal. Favourite areas to meditate, specific lessons he had not shared with anyone else… But finding something new would be exciting for their relationship. What good was it if they did not experience together? He would be thoughtful in his planning. In the meantime, he was interested in focusing on their  _ current  _ date.    
  
Green biolights glowed.    
  
Truth be told, Genji had not gone on many proper dates himself. Mostly just screwing around. It was never like this where he and Zenyatta could really enjoy each other’s company on a personal level, as well as a physical one. It was moments like these, tangled in each other’s embrace in a dimly-lit room talking about everything and nothing where Genji understood their relationship was even better beyond being solely his student. In these moments they were equals, sharing ideas and fleeting thoughts. Zenyatta’s whimsical comments, Genji’s careful observations… It was always so organic.    
  
They had spent a long time talking. First about the movie, and the message Zenyatta took from it, and then passing through other conversations. What to do tomorrow, thoughts on insects, a few jokes. Eventually, they pulled down the futon to get ready for bed. Zenyatta’s cooling fans hummed faintly, the sound lulling Genji as they picked up their sleepy conversation every couple of minutes. Eventually Genji stopped responding all together, his sleep subroutine completely taken over.    
  
This was the chance Zenyatta had to look over his student. At ease. His unmasked face relaxed, and happy he hoped. He always hoped Genji had good dreams. Nothing to cause him anxiety. Just a break from the waking world.    
  
As if to plant a good dream in his head, the omnic pressed his forehead to Genji’s and allowed his own sleep subroutine to start.    


**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch fic-- didn't include a lot of dialogue due to nervousness-- ahaha. 
> 
> Title is from the Steely Dan song, "Everyone's Gone to the Movies"


End file.
